


Epizod

by Mr_Pocky



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pocky/pseuds/Mr_Pocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak poradzi sobie mag, którego życie jest i będzie nieporównywalnie dłuższe od życia każdego zwyczajnego człowieka? Historia po zakończeniu podróży wszelakich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epizod

**Author's Note:**

> Fik wrzucony tu eksperymentalnie, dość wiekowy, ma co najmniej sześć lat. Wersja poprawiona.   
> Opowiastka w rodzaju „co by było gdyby...". Zainspirowana sceną z „Nieśmiertelnego" („Highlander"), a konkretnie muzyką jej towarzyszącą – „Who wants to live forever" zdecydowanie nieśmiertelnego Queenu.

Różowy płatek zakończył swój krótki, swawolny lot z matczynego drzewa.

Mężczyzna strzepnął go odruchowo z ramienia i przeniósł wzrok na rosnącą nieopodal wiśnię – nieliczne, rumiane główki migotały wśród świeżej zieleni. Podkulił nogi, moszcząc się wygodniej na trawie i powrócił do leniwej obserwacji tylnego dziedzińca Pałacu Shirasagi.

Tutaj nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Ha, zresztą, kto byłby na tyle głupi, by odważyć się zakłócać akurat jego spokój?

_Razem podążymy… do Miasta Wichrów…_

Słowa utonęły w kłębowisku myśli równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. Gdzie mógł usłyszeć o Mieście Wichrów? W jakiejś legendzie? Nie…

To słowa piosenki.

Przygaszone światła. Powietrze ciężkie, duszne, a zarazem słodkie od dymu i zapachu alkoholu. Gdzieś dalej majaczy postać kobiety. Ma długie, kędzierzawe włosy. To ona śpiewa – czysto, melancholijnie. Jej piękny tembr chwyta za serce wszystkich słuchających. Tuż obok inny, tym razem znajomy, głos z tęsknym smutkiem zwierza się ze swoich nadziei. Kurogane pamięta każde jego słowo.

Pokręcił głową w próbie uwolnienia się od wspomnień. Podziałało, znów znajdował się na nasłonecznionym wzniesieniu, nie w półmroku baru.

Ile czasu minęło od zakończenia _podróży_?

Pół wieku? Chyba mniej… Dni zlewały się w tygodnie, te w miesiące, a wreszcie w cały ciąg lat.

Chwycił pasemko grzywki i wpatrzył się w nie uważnie. W tym codziennym zabiegu tkwiło coś masochistycznego – tak jakby pewnego dnia niteczki siwizny miały stać się na powrót jednolicie, hebanowo czarne. Irytowało go jak bardzo zmieniło się jego ciało. Wciąż był przekonany, że w posługiwaniu się mieczem nie ma sobie równych. Jednak codzienne treningi stawały się coraz krótsze. I coraz trudniejsze. Nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, że przerażają go te nagłe, bolesne ukłucia w piersi i problemy z wyregulowaniem oddechu. Stracił na wadze. Mięśnie nadal pracowały gładko pod skórą (co prawda, utraciła ona na dawnej sprężystości, ale to nie stanowiło jakiegoś poważnego problemu), jednakże sylwetka nabrała żylastości.

Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie; osobistego przeglądu ciąg dalszy. Dłonie należały do jednego właściciela, a tak bardzo się różniły. Lewa zaszemrała cicho, gdy poruszył nadgarstkiem. To już siódma proteza. Za każdym razem dostarczał ją ten sam Łowca w małych, dziwacznych okularkach, radośnie głosząc, że ma „przesyłkę dla pana Kurogane, z pozdrowieniami od Piffle Company!". Pałał niechęcią do tych mechanizmów – ograniczały go, piętnowały jego kalectwo. Kochał je – bo dawały ułudę dawnej normalności.

Nie zapominajmy, że o stalowym ramieniu krążyło tysiąc jeden legend. Kurogane był przekonany, że pokolenia _shinobi_ przekazują je jako pewne… dziedzictwo kulturowe!

Sytuacja zawsze wyglądała tak samo: doświadczony wojownik stawał po raz pierwszy twarzą w twarz z grupą chłopców (no, w gwoli ścisłości, nie tylko chłopców – dzięki bogom, Nihon nadal opływał w znakomite _kunoichi_ ) gotowych by służyć cesarzowej i czuł ich palące spojrzenia zogniskowane w jednym punkcie. Nieważne, czy ukrywał protezę pod ochraniaczem, płaszczem, w szerokim rękawie…wszyscy, bez wyjątku wiedzieli, że ona tam jest! Wierzyli, że _sensei_ utracił rękę w walce z armią krwiożerczych _oni_. Albo z tysiącletnim _bakeneko_! Wyobrażacie to sobie? A może z szaleńcem pragnącym rozerwać łańcuchy wszechświata…? Najmniejszą popularnością cieszyła się wersja, jakoby Kurogane miał odciąć sobie ramię próbując ocalić czyjeś istnienie. Ten scenariusz nie pasował mrocznego delikwenta o krwistoczerwonym spojrzeniu.

Brakowało mu cierpliwości do tych dzieciaków. Czasem żałował, że nie mogą mieć takiego nauczyciela, jakiego on miał – łagodną, choć kategoryczną dziewczynę o dobrych oczach. Kendappa odeszła jakiś czas temu, a Souma, jak zwykle, podążyła wiernie za swoją panią niewiele później.

_Będę następny_ – przemknęło mu przez głowę. Zadygotał.

\- Stetryczałe myśli stetryczałego dziada! – wyburczał wściekle. Palce bezwiednie powędrowały do miecza. Dotyk chłodnej emalii uspokajał, dodatkowo przywołując obraz jego najdroższej kapłanki.

Kto by pomyślał, że Tomoyo stanie się przyczyną skandalu? Kiedy młodziutka, nieskalana miko zaszła w ciążę cały dwór, aż huczał od plotek. Tożsamości ojca nie ustalono. A szkoda, bo Kurogane z wielką chęcią, pozbawiłby bezczelnego sukinsyna głowy. Tsukuyomi uparła się, że urodzi dziecko argumentując, że w ten sposób ród kapłanek zostanie przedłużony. Amaterasu, która – bądź co bądź, z przyczyn oczywistych – nie miała doczekać się potomstwa, poparła decyzję siostry całym swym autorytetem.

Dziewczyna urodziła bliźniaki. Zdrowych, silnych chłopców. Młodzieńcy z czasem udowodnili, że różnią się między sobą jak ogień i woda i to nie tylko z wyglądu. Młodszy w wykazywał zainteresowania wobec niczego, prócz literatury i sztuki. Ostatnio całą swoją uwagę przelał na teatr _kabuki_. A konkretnie na drobnego aktorzynę o nieśmiałym uśmiechu… Szykował się kolejny mezalians. Starszy brat natomiast pojął za żonę córkę jednego z bardziej poszanowanych lordów. Kochali się, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Jednak długo nie mogli doczekać się dziecka. Dopiero kilka lat temu urodził im się… tak, znów chłopiec. Malec od pierwszych miesięcy życia z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu upodobał sobie Kurogane i darł się radośnie, kiedy tylko go widział.

Jakby na zawołanie jedna z postaci uwijających się na dziedzińcu oderwała się od pozostałych i poczęła pędzić w kierunku wojownika. Chłopiec nie zważał na okrzyki piastunek, zasuwał, ile sił w nogach.

\- _Ojisan_ , _ojisan_ biegnę do ciebie!

\- Co ty nie powiesz… – mruknął zgryźliwie wspomniany _ojisan_.

Zdyszany małolat dotarł już niemalże do swego celu, gdy wyjątkowo podstępna kępka trawy pokrzyżowała jego plany. Wyprawa niewątpliwie zakończyłaby się plaśnięciem na twarz i żałosnym płaczem, gdyby nie błyskawiczna interwencja mężczyzny.

Z krystalicznie czystym zaskoczeniem na jakie stać tylko kilkulatków książę odkrył, że znajduje się bezpiecznie w ramionach Kurogane.

\- Złapałeś mnie! – oświadczył mały, zadzierając głowę i ładując się na podołek z kolan bruneta.

\- Uhm…

\- Jeszcze raz!

\- Nie ma mowy. – Brwi zmarszczyły się groźnie.

\- Mogę zobaczyć Ginryuu?

\- Nie. – Kurogane ostrożnie oderwał wścibskie paluchy obmacujące pochwę miecza.

\- A jutro?

\- Nie.

\- A kiedy?

\- Kiedy dorośniesz. – Konwersacja, jak dotąd przebiegała gładko, według ustalonego schematu.

\- I nauczysz mnie walczyć?

\- Uhm… – Szeroko otwarte, zafascynowane ślepia tak bardzo przypominały orzechowe spojrzenie jego pierwszego ucznia. Szlag…

Nadbiegła opiekunka, cała czerwona na twarzy z wysiłku i lęku. Z szybkich, bełkotliwych wypowiedzi Kurogane wywnioskował tyle, że jest jej przykro z powodu zachowania panicza i że bardzo przeprasza, bogowie tylko wiedzą za co…

Machnął ręką ucinając jej słowa:

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Ale… - kobieta nabrała powietrza, by wyrzucić z siebie kolejny potok słów.

\- NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO – zagrzmiał, rzucając jej jedno ze swoich najbardziej sprawdzonych Spojrzeń, które aż prosiło się o dużą literę. – Wystarczy tego, dzieciaku – mówiąc to, oderwał chłopczyka od siebie.

\- Nie chcę! - piąstki zacisnęły się kurczowo na odzieży wojownika. Materiał zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo, Kurogane poczuł, że wkrótce pożegna się ze swoim ulubionym _uwagi_.

\- _Bocchan_ , twoja matka oczekuje – jęknęła kobieta.

\- Wracaj do mamy, ale to już! – rzucił twardo mężczyzna.

Książę z ociąganiem oderwał się od swojego idola i podał rękę niańce. Piastunka mocno uchwyciła jego łapkę, po raz enty wypluła wszelkie możliwe przeprosiny i wreszcie pociągnęła małego za sobą. W kasztanowych oczach tliły się kropelka nadziei i galon zawodu, wywierające dziurę w sumieniu starszego mężczyzny. W końcu jeden punkt ich wspólnego programu wciąż nie był odhaczony…

Kurogane westchnął ciężko. Pochylił kark, rozczapierzył palce w krwiożerczym geście.

\- GAO! – warknął na tyle głośno, by chłopiec rozdziawił buzię w zachwycie, a jego niania obejrzała się zdezorientowana.

\- Grrrr! – Padło w odpowiedzi, a cały świat ujrzał pierwsze braki w mlecznym uzębieniu.

_Ninja_ zrobił, ach, tak strasznie, strasznie przerażoną minę – usatysfakcjonowany jego reakcją królewicz wybuchł piskliwym śmiechem i już bez sprzeciwu podreptał za kobietą.

_Mięknę przez ciebie, chłopie_. – Wargi Kurogane uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu. – _A nie ma czasu na bycie miękkim, kiedy nadchodzą ciekawe czasy. Twoja matka znów jest w ciąży, jednak szanse, że uda jej się urodzić dziewczynkę o magii, choć w połowie tak potężnej, jak moc jej babki są znikome. Kiedy Tomoyo będzie za słaba, żeby rządzić, kiedy ustąpi z tronu, wtedy najprawdopodobniej twój ojciec-bubek przejmie władzę i Nihon po ponad trzystu latach rządów kobiet będzie mieć cesarza. Co tam cesarza! Temu durniowi nie wystarczy taki marny, wyświechtany tytuł! Jego matka jest przecież uważana za wcielenie bogini… Niech mnie szlag trafi, jeśli ten człowiek nie ogłosi się imperatorem!_

Świadomość, iż będzie musiał służyć, korzyć się przed półgłówkiem, który od kilku dekad z lubością raczył Kurogane niewybrednymi, sypialnianymi żartami sprawiła, że żołądek wojownika wykonał wściekłe salto.

Już snuł plany wybuchu rewolty skierowanej przeciwko przyszłemu, domniemanemu tyranowi, gdy świat pogrążył się w ciemności. Krzyknął cicho z zaskoczenia. Tylko z zaskoczenia, taka drobnostka przecież nie mogła go wystraszyć, co to, to nie!

\- Zgadnij, kto to? – Rozległ się psotny głos zza pleców.

\- Znam tylko jednego kretyna, którego bawią takie dziecinady!

– Brutalnie oderwał szczupłe palce zasłaniające mu widzenie.

\- Nie uznaję tego za poprawną odpowiedź! – Fai D. Flourite zaśmiał się perliście i opadł na trawę tuż przy Kurogane.

\- Przyszedłem do ciebie, żebyś nie czuł się samotny. – Blondyn oplótł rękami kolana i rzucił szeroki uśmiech drugiemu mężczyźnie.

Kurogane odwrócił wzrok od oślepiającego bielą uzębienia towarzysza. Od kiedy razem przybyli do Nihonu, mag w ogóle się nie postarzał. No, może odrobinkę. Jego rysy wyostrzyły się, kości policzkowe wyraźnie widniały pod skórą. Nosił teraz włosy długie do połowy pleców, zawsze ciasno zawiązane w kitkę. Próbował zapuszczać bródkę, lecz zarost wcale nie dodawał mu powagi, za to niezaprzeczalnie drażnił nieprzyzwyczajoną do takich ekscesów cerę i czarodziej wkrótce dał sobie z nim spokój. Oczy? Wciąż nieprawdopodobnie błękitne, wciąż malowała się w nich dobroć, entuzjazm… i mądrość, skrzętnie ukryta pod warstwą głupkowatej radości. Niekiedy, naprawdę rzadko – głównie w nocy – niebieskie tęczówki skrzyły się poblaskiem złota. I to było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o fizyczne zmiany Faia.

Kurogane nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu człowiek, którego libido nadal pracowało jak szalone, który mógł sobie okręcić wokół palca każdą kobietę (… i mężczyznę; egzotyczna, porażająca uroda Flourite'a zachwycała wszystkich miejscowych ludzi) i który mógł doczekać się całego mnóstwa wnuków, prawnuków, czy czego on tam jeszcze chciał, wciąż tkwi uczepiony jak wyjątkowo upierdliwy rzep, jego osoby.

Myśli, które męczyły go od tygodni, przygotowywały psychikę właśnie na ten moment – musi z Fai'em _poważnie porozmawiać_. A takie _poważne rozmowy_ z magiem tyczące się ich wspólnego życia to abstrakcja. Albo oksymoron.

\- Kuro-tan, co ty wyprawiasz?

\- C-Co ja wyprawiam? – Wojownik rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół, szukając przyczyny dziwnego pytania. – Nic nie wyprawiam! Myślę! – Fuknął wreszcie.

\- Masz tak komicznie poważną minę, że samo patrzenie na ciebie wyciska mi łzy z oczu. – Na potwierdzenie słów blondyn przetarł powieki i ponownie parsknął śmiechem.

_Ninja_ nie skomentował. Nie czas na wdawanie się w bezsensowne sprzeczki.

\- Posłuchaj… – Zaczął niepewnie. – Co masz zamiar robić dalej?

Fai uniósł brwi, zdziwiony:

\- Dalej, to znaczy kiedy?

\- W niedalekiej przyszłości…

\- Ach, chciałem przyrządzić coś słodkiego, zajrzeć do księżniczki Tomoyo, a potem-

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – Wyrwało się wojownikowi głośniej, niż zamierzał.

Mag zamknął usta w połowie zdania. Kuro-sama zachowuje się dziwnie. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak ostrożnie wybadać co się stało.

\- W takim razie o co? – spytał łagodnie, gładząc ramię bruneta.

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, żeby nie dodać jakiegoś spieszczenia. Kuro-pon znosił nazywanie go Kuro-ponem, póki w grę nie wchodziły ozdobniki w rodzaju „skarbów", „kochań" i etc. Wtedy to – jeśli jego _mąż_ był w jeszcze gorszym niż zwykle humorze – Flourite mógł być świadkiem spektakularnego jednoosobowego piekła. A przecież nauczył się tylu słodkich zdrobnień nie po to, żeby ich nie wykorzystywać! Co za marnotrawstwo… Dlatego pozwalał sobie od czasu do czasu, nazywać Tomoyo, „słoneczkiem"! Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy był pewien, że Kuro-myu nie kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie miał ochoty na kolejny długi wykład, że hańba, że bluźnierstwo, że powinien Faiowi obciąć kciuka…

\- O to… - Głęboki głos przywrócił czarodzieja z powrotem do rzeczywistości. – Co masz zamiar robić w późniejszej… niedalekiej przyszłości?

Kurogane nerwowo przełknął ślinę i odsunął się nieznacznie, tym samym uwalniając się od pieszczotliwego, rozpraszającego dotyku.

\- To, co zwykle. Będę pomagać na zamku w czym tylko będę mógł. – Fai zastanowił się przed chwilę z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu. – Wybieramy się gdzieś, tak? Zgadłem? – klasnął w dłonie. – Tajna, elitarna misja, w której musisz wciąć udział, ale nie chcesz zostawić mnie samego, dlatego insynuujesz, żebym przygotował...

Kurogane ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wyłączył się na dalsze bombardujące go brednie.

Jak ma mu to powiedzieć? Czy ten blond-głupol, choć raz nie może się sam domyślić? Przecież widzi, że Kurogane się o niego martwi! Moment. Czy aby na pewno? Fai wciąż miał problemy z przyswojeniem faktu, że nie żyje tylko dla siebie, a troska, którą obdarza wszystkich wokół, nie jest jednostronna.

Kurogane sapnął, gdy poczuł, że czarodziej zwalił mu się na ramię i bezceremonialnie oplótł długimi kończynami. Wojownik też miał swoje małe, osobiste problemy, tyle że innej natury. Nagłe, nieprzewidywalne dowody miłości, które Flourite mu serwował nadal budziły w nim niemały szok, wstyd i przerażenie. Pal licho, gdyby robił to wyłącznie w czterech ścianach ich wspólnej sypialni. Mag rzucał się na niego przy innych ludziach. Dziękował niebiosom, że blondasowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by obściskiwać go na oczach armii. Wtedy reputacja Kurogane mogłaby iść wypasać puchate owieczki…

Aczkolwiek nie pojmował, jak Fai może odnaleźć przyjemność w dotykaniu takiego starego pryka, jakim Kurogane się stał. Musi potrząsnąć czarodziejem, nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Przestań mnie gnieść, ośle – warknął. Spróbował uwolnić z uścisku choć jedną rękę. Równie dobrze mógłby atakować twierdzę kopniakami w nadziei, że w końcu sama się zawali.

\- Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać! – I oto stał się cud, gdyż zdołał wysunąć dłoń na tyle, by złapać drobniejszego mężczyznę za kołnierz.

\- _Neeee_ , Kuro-pippi, ględzisz! I do tego mam przeczucie, że niepotrzebnie się zamartwiasz! – Fai strzepnął nieprzyjazną rękę i kontynuował wtulanie. – Spójrz, jaki śliczny mamy dzień! Słonko świeci, ptaszki śpiewają, krowy ryczą z dalekich pastwisk…

\- Co to są _krowy_? – Ninja zmarszczył brwi, nieuważnie dając się wciągnąć w ambitną dyskusję. I o co mogło mu chodzić w tymi pastwiskami…?

\- Takie duże cosie, które dają mleko… Zapomniałem, że nie ma ich tutaj. – Padła mrucząca odpowiedź.

_Mleko_. Wspomnienie wróciło z najczarniejszych otchłani kurogańskiej pamięci. Żołądek ponownie wykonał salto. Podwójne. Co prawda traumatyczne wspomnienie wiązało się również ze stworzeniem, które obecnie pomrukiwało, niczym kot u jego piersi, ale Kurogane postanowił tego nie rozpamiętywać. Przynajmniej chwilowo. _Poważna rozmowa_ też została odłożona. Przymknął powieki, starając się zapomnieć o obrzydliwym napoju, w zamian rozkoszując się orzeźwiającym wiatrem i ciepłem Fai'a. Milczeli. Tak było po prostu… dobrze. Chociaż, znając czarodzieja, nie na długo będą mogli cieszyć się tym efemerycznym stanem, bo zaraz pewnie otworzy gębę i…

\- Hej…

No właśnie.

\- Od dawna chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, ale trochę się krępowałem, bo wiem, że będziesz się śmiać… – wybąkał Fai prosto w prążkowany materiał szaty towarzysza.

Kurogane westchnął. Jeśli mag w taki sposób zaczyna wypowiedź, to w dalszej jej części nie będzie ani krzty powodu do śmiechu.

\- Hm? – Dał znać, że słucha, choć niekoniecznie go to cieszy. - Bo… Kurogane, twój zapach…

Oho, zaczyna się. Blondyn już za chwilę zacznie wygadywać jakieś żenujące rzeczy. I jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze dodał to całe, zatrważające „Kurogane".

\- Wiesz czym pachniesz? – Błękitne oczy , mimo odrobiny zmieszania, skupiły się na twarzy bruneta.

_Krwią dawno zabitych ludzi, wyprawioną skórą, potem, ulotną wonią metalu_ – stwierdził bez zastanowienia w myślach. _I od niedawna starością_ – ale tego w życiu nie powie na głos, jeszcze mag zacząłby podejrzewać go o jakąś obsesję związaną z wiekiem. Niedoczekanie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł głośno i zamknął oczy w obawie przed wszystkim, co najgorsze.

\- Pachniesz jak bezpieczeństwo, małe radości i marzenia, które się spełnią. Pachniesz jak dom. – Ostatnie słowa były szeptem.

_Cholera jasna_ – skomentował mentalnie Kurogane. Czemu tego człowieka tak trudno przewidzieć? Zawsze musi wyskoczyć z czymś, co burzy porządek w małych świecie wojownika. I właśnie teraz, eks-morderca, facet, przed którym padały na kolana najgorsze nihońskie mendy, a najlepsi wykwalifikowani skrytobójcy kwilili o litość, czuł jak gardło zaciska się kurczowo, a oczy wilgotnieją. Zamrugał szybko i parsknął krótkim, urwanym śmiechem, żeby tylko uwolnić się od nadmiaru nie do końca zrozumiałych, obcych emocji.

\- Mówiłem, że będziesz się śmiał! – Mag nadął policzki. Wydawał się odrobinę urażony.

\- Cicho bądź, wcale się nie śmieję. – Wojownik ujął w dłonie twarz najdroższej mu osoby, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. Z tej odległości spojrzenie Faia nieodmiennie odbierało mu mowę. Najchętniej, tak jak dawniej, obsypałby pocałunkami te jasne włosy, skronie ukryte pod kosmykami grzywki, blade policzki i wargi – zawsze łakome czułych kontaktów. Niestety, czasy całowania i pieszczot do omdlenia z rozkoszy przeminęły. Obawiał się, że podobnym zachowaniem mógłby wywołać w magu co najwyżej niesmak. Dlatego tylko go przytuli – przytulanie jest wiekowo nieograniczone.

\- Ale z ciebie idiota – oświadczył, zamykając Faia szczelnie w ramionach i przyciskając policzek do czubka jego rozwichrzonej czupryny. Włosy pachniały rumiankiem.

\- Zauważyłem, że kiedy brak ci dalszych argumentów albo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wiesz co powiedzieć, zawsze ratujesz się „idiotą".

– Kurogane nie widział, jak blondyn uśmiecha się z wyższością pod nosem.

Racja. „Idiota" przechodziło mu przez gardło wyjątkowo gładko. Nie to, co „kocham cię", które nierzadko wymagało alkoholowego wspomagacza. Czyny, nie słowa! Ot, i cała filozofia, która od małego kierowała życiem bruneta.

\- Mmm, od kiedy schudłeś łatwiej cię przytulać… ale zrobiłeś się strasznie kościsty. – Flourite potrafił odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne.

Brew Kurogane drgnęła. Kretyn posiadał nieodparty urok psucia ich najważniejszych, intymnych momentów niepotrzebnymi uwagami.

\- O czym chciałeś ze mną wcześniej porozmawiać? Zgaduję, że jednak nie tyczyło się to niezwykle ważnego, szpiegowskiego zadania? – W poważnym głosie Faia zadźwięczały nutki rozbawienia.

\- Tak właściwie… to chciałem pomówić o tobie… – odpowiedział powoli wyższy mężczyzna.

Flourite zamruczał przymilnie i poczochrał swojego kompana po najeżonej czuprynie.

\- O mnie poniekąd też... – Kurogane postanowił twardo skupić się tylko na tym, co mówi, ignorując radosne poczynania drugiego osobnika.

\- Czyli o nas! – Mag wysunął się z jego objęć, jedną ręką oparł się o trawę, drugą podłożył pod swój podbródek.

\- Raczej o tym, kiedy _nas_ już nie będzie.

Przez twarz blondyna przemknął cień bólu na chwilę burząc pogodny uśmiech.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem, Kuro-rin. – Fai wpatrzył się w obrzydliwe niebieskie przestworze. Odpowiadał miękko, pozorując całkowity spokój w swoim wnętrzu. – Na razie nie musimy się martwić o swoją przyszłość. Zawsze powtarzałeś, żebym skupił się na teraźniejszości.

\- Nie uciekniesz od tego, co nastąpi.

\- Nie mam zamiaru uciekać. – Łagodne spojrzenie wciąż śledziło przepływające chmury.

\- Dobrze. Ale musisz pomyśleć co będzie, kiedy mnie… i Tomoyo zabraknie. – Kurogane mówił wymijająco, miał kłopot z wyrażeniem tego, co myśli. – Wiem, że wszyscy na zamku traktują cię jak domownika, ale…

Tutaj zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.

\- Po prostu boimy się, że nie zawsze tak będzie. – Korzystanie z liczby mnogiej było łatwiejsze. Nie niosło ze sobą poważnego brzemienia jednostkowej słabości. – Władza się zmieni, a co za tym idzie zmieni się też całe otoczenie, w tym i ludzie. Nie zawsze przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami, dla niektórych wciąż jesteś podejrzanym czarnoksiężnikiem z innego świata. Człowiekiem, który może zaszkodzić, a nawet zniszczyć do cna nasze państwo. Nie mamy zamiaru wymuszać na tobie jakiejś idiotycznej obietnicy, chcemy tylko, żebyś jedno zrozumiał – będziesz musiał uporządkować sobie życie na nowo.

Fai poruszył bezgłośnie ustami. _Przestań_.

\- Będziesz musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto stanie się dla ciebie oparciem. Kogoś, kimś mógłbyś się zaopiekować. Owszem, to wcale nie będzie łatwe, ale… - w głębi duszy Kurogane był zdziwiony, że słowa mogą tak boleć. Cierpienie szybko przekonwertowało się na irytację. – Szlag! Widzę jak gapisz się na małe dzieci! Przecież możesz mieć normalną rodzinę!

\- Przestań! To wy jesteście moją rodziną! – Wybuchnął Fai. – Nikt mi was nie zastąpi!

\- Ale nie będziemy żyć tak długo jak ty, cholerny tępaku! Uważasz, że życie w samotności jest romantyczne i tragiczne, co? Że rozpaczliwe rozpamiętywanie tego, co się wydarzyło można ciągnąć w nieskończoność? A może psychicznie samookaleczenie sprawia ci przyjemność? – Kurogane nienawidził się za to, co mówi, ale nie było już odwrotu. – Nadal jesteś tak samo głupi jak wtedy, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy u tej skąpej jędzy!

\- Nie dyktuj mi, co mam myśleć! – Flourite zerwał się na równe nogi, jego oczy płonęły gniewem. – Jak możesz mnie szufladkować nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co mogę czuć?

Kurogane nie odpowiedział.

To wszystko nie tak… Nie tak, miała przebiec ta rozmowa.

_A może to i lepiej? Odejdzie ode mnie zraniony, a wściekłość i nienawiść pozwolą zapomnieć. Łatwiej będzie mu znaleźć swoje własne miejsce, już gdzie indziej_. – Kurogane wpatrywał się nieruchomo w drżące pięści maga i przeklinał beznadziejny mechanizm świata.

\- Hej… - bąknął niewyraźnie.

Czarodziej milczał, z głową opuszczoną ku ziemi.

Wojownik nie zarejestrował dokładnie sekwencji ruchów, która nastąpiła w ułamku sekundy. Gdyby to zrobił, może mógłby uniknąć ciosu, od którego zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Oszalałeś? – ryknął łapiąc się za łepetynę.

_Déjà vu_.

Fai ponownie przycupnął przed nim na trawie. Dalej wyglądał na mocno rozgniewanego, a taki stan był u niego ogromną rzadkością.

\- To za wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś – oświadczył dobitnie. – Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

Kwita? Nie dla Kurogane; to nie Fai miał na głowie pulsującego bólem guza.

\- Chciałem ci coś uświadomić! – obruszył się wojownik. – Sądzisz, że takie gada-

\- Zamknij się! Teraz ty mnie wysłuchasz. – Blondyn znacząco uniósł pięść.

Nie po raz pierwszy w swym życiu słyszał taki ostry, karcący ton z ust głupkowatego maga, dlatego wiedział, że oponowanie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Tutaj – Flourite dźgnął palcem swoją pierś – jest miejsce dla wszystkich, których kocham. Tutaj mieszkają moi rodzice, mój brat i król Ashura wciąż żyją, nie niepokojeni przez nic i nikogo. To tutaj Syaoran cieszy się bliskością Sakury, tak samo jak inny chłopiec i jego księżniczka. Ksieżniczka Tomoyo również odnajdzie tu swój własny kącik. I wreszcie – ty też uzyskałeś tutaj wyjątkowe, osobne miejsce. Nikt nigdy stąd nie odejdzie, nikt nie przejmie czyjegoś lokum. – Fai uśmiechnął się smutno. – Przykro mi, że nie będę mógł spełnić twojej prośby.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz… – Serce Kurogane zadrżało na widok tej przygnębiającej, wymuszonej mimiki maga.

\- Rozumiem. Mam nie zapominać, tylko rozpocząć kolejny, nowy epizod swojego istnienia – westchnął. – Ale jaką mam pewność, że za kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt lat moja magia nie wygaśnie?

\- Przecież jest w twojej krwi, nie może wygasnąć. – Kurogane nawet nie próbował zgadywać do czego Flourite zmierza. Czyżby chciał go okłamać?

\- Zdarzały się takie przypadki, czytałem o nich. Potężni magowie, ni stąd, ni zowąd tracili swoje moce, a ich ciała w ciągu kilku tygodni nadrabiały dekady. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i począł skubać źdźbła trawy. – Umierali chorzy i wyniszczeni, całkiem jak zwykli ludzie.

\- Ale ty… Ty jesteś wyjątkowy.

Fai uniósł oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kurogane speszył się, jeszcze raz przetwarzając w głowie to, co powiedział. Pieprzyć to, ten słodki uśmiech był wart nawet najgorszych katuszy.

\- Wcale nie jestem. Tak samo jak oni jestem jak… um… – Mężczyzna pogrzebał w pamięci w poszukiwaniu dawno nieużywanego słowa, które nie figurowało w tutejszym słowniku - … jak _bateria_! Kiedy magia się wyczerpie, nie będzie mnie można ponownie podładować. Bo i czym? – Czarodziej czuł się odrobinę dumny, że udało mu się wymyślić takie zgrabne porównanie.

_Ninja_ przypomniał sobie migotliwy kryształ, który pozostał po Dzieciaku, gdy ten znikł na ich oczach – rdzeń magii Fai'a.

\- Chociaż nie przeczę, że istnieli czarodzieje, którzy dożywali nawet sześciuset lat i gaśli spokojnie, we śnie. Z drugiej strony, magia może obrócić się przeciwko żywicielowi i go zabić…

Przez chwilę obaj znów poczuli na skórze suche, trzeszczące mrozem powietrze Celes.

Flourite podjął na nowo, już pogodniej:

\- Dlatego nie każ mi wybiegać myślami tak daleko – w tym momencie Kurogane prychnął pogardliwie, ale został zignorowany – w przyszłość! Moja wyobraźnia nie ogarnia śmierci ludzi tak silnych jak ty i Tomoyo! Chcę cieszyć się każdą chwilę, którą z wami dzielę! – Fai rozłożył szeroko ręce, zupełnie jak mały chłopiec.

Kurogane westchnął ciężko. Postanowił na tę chwilę nie kontynuować tematu „niepewnej przyszłości". Flourite'a nie przegadasz. Czy czarodziej zełgał? Tego wojownik nie potrafił ocenić. Ale jeszcze do tego wróci. Najważniejsze, że głupol znów wyglądał na szczęśliwego. No i że mu przebaczył. Teoretycznie Kurogane dostał tylko po łbie, ale w ich osobistym kodzie gestykulacyjnym porządny kuksaniec działał niczym czułe, szczere przeprosiny, rozgrzeszenie i troska. Istne kompendium emocjonalne, a jakie poręczne!

\- …i z tego właśnie powodu, mój drogi Kuro-puu – wspomniany odniósł wrażenie, że umknęła mu jakaś istotna kwestia przemowy Fai'a – idziemy porobić znacznie ciekawsze rzeczy, niż pogawędka na trawie! – Fai zebrał się z siadu i usiłował zetrzeć z kolan zielone smugi.

– Rumienisz się! – rzekł, wgapiając się z zachwytem w zaczerwienioną twarz bruneta. – O czym pomyślałeś?

Wojownik wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie i usiłował bezskutecznie ukryć zawstydzenie przed przenikliwym spojrzeniem swojej namolnej drugiej połowy.

\- Deser dla naszej władczyni nie ucieknie! – Blondyn miłosiernie zmienił temat i przybrał podejrzanie bojową postawę. – Idziemy łowić ryby!

\- Nie umiesz tego robić – zripostował natychmiast Kurogane. – Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem cię nauczyć, kończyło się na wrzaskach „Nudzę się!" albo śpiewie, który płoszył wszystko, co akurat przebywało w okolicy kilku mil.

\- Oj, tym razem nie będę…

Tutaj czarodziej pochwycił powątpiewające karminowe spojrzenie.

\- Serio, serio – zapewnił szybko Fai i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny. – Chodź, pomogę ci wstać.

\- Obejdzie się – zawarczał ninja. Przeniósł ciężar na jedno kolano i syknął, kiedy kręgosłup dał znać o sobie w nader bolesny sposób. Fai zakrył usta dłonią.

\- Bawi cię to? – Groźba w jego głosie była wręcz dotykalna.

\- Tylko troszeczkę – odparł blondyn zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie bądź uparty, twoja męskość na pewno na tym nie ucierpi! – Chwycił wojownika pod ramię i podciągnął do góry.

\- To co, zgadzasz się mnie nauczyć? – Wrócił do tematu, robiąc przesadnie niewinną, błagalną minę.

Skinięcie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- Hyuu~ Na dzisiejszą kolację będzie rybka!

\- Masz ochotę na sushi? – Starszy jegomość uśmiechnął się ze złośliwą satysfakcją.

\- Jesteś podły, Kuro-pyon! – burknął Flourite. Założył ręce za głowę i potruchtał raźno w dół wzgórza. Kurogane podążył za nim niczym cień.

Wiśnia szumiała w zadumie, ostatnie płatki wirowały w powietrzu.

________________________________________

Wiatr szarpał za ubranie, napierał tak silnie, aż odbierał oddech. Opatulona postać usiadła na nagrzanym od słońca głazie. Złośliwy podmuch zerwał jej kaptur, włosy rozproszyły się wokół twarzy złocistą aureolą. Fai zmrużył oczy. Z miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajdował widać było dalekie mury i spadzisty dach Shirasagi. Potężna twierdza wydawała się niewielka jak szkatułka.

Tomoyo płakała, kiedy żegnali się przy północnej bramie pałacu. Zbierał jej łzy z policzków, tak samo jak ona ścierała dotykiem jego rozpacz, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. „Kurogane nie umrze” powiedziała mu wtedy. Teraz te słowa przebrzmiewały goryczą i posmakiem groteski. Przez te wszystkie lata mała księżniczka stała się dla niego matką. Taka była jej natura, nieświadomie matkowała nawet ludziom dużo starszym, niż ona sama. Złożył jej obietnicę, że jeszcze się spotkają. Że wróci do zamku, gdy będzie gotowy, gdy zatęskni. To był ostatni raz, kiedy okłamał ukochaną osobę.

Odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku – wstążka rzeki migotała przelewając się przez zieloną dolinę. Gdzieniegdzie przycupnęło kilkanaście domostw. Dalej rozciągała się kolejna grań, bardziej stroma niż ta, przez którą wędrował. Jakim cudem miejscowi zdołali bronić się przed lawinami? Może uda mu się jakoś im pomóc. Bo właśnie od tej wioski czarodziej zacznie od nowa. A potem…? Kolejna wieś, kolejne miasteczko. Przejdzie przez granice innego państwa. A kiedy to nie wystarczy… czekają miliardy światów. Jeśli mu się poszczęści, ponownie spotka Syaorana i Sakurę. Może trafi nawet do sklepu młodego mężczyzny o smutnych oczach.

A gdyby tak spotkał… Jego?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie ma sensu o tym rozmyślać. Woli pozostawić w pamięci obraz tego jedynego. Tego, który wybrał Faia, ochraniał i zmienił całe jego życie na dobre. Mógłby przysiąc, że wciąż czuje na sobie baczne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.

Ostry krzyk zawibrował w powietrzu.

\- Świat bywa taki tandetnie poetycki. – Fai uśmiechnął się do brązowej kreski kołującej na gładkim policzku nieba.

Sokół ponownie obwieścił górom, że mija kolejny dzień, a on wciąż może rozłożyć swoje zdrowe, mocne skrzydła.

Mag powoli i ostrożnie schodził ze skalistego masywu. Kamyki usuwały mu się spod nóg i niknęły w gęstej kosodrzewinie. Odszukał wzrokiem swojego nowego przyjaciela. Ptak przez chwilę zdawał się za nim podążać, nim ruszył w kierunku oślepiającej tarczy słońca.

Droga zaczęła się wyrównywać, dolina otwierała się przed czarodziejem. Flourite przyspieszył kroku. Trucht zmienił się w bieg. Przeskoczył wąski strumyk, nawet nie rzucając okiem na przegniłą deskę pełniącą rolę kładki. Okrycie furkotało targane pędem, niewielki supełek bagażu obijał o biodra. Nie szkodzi. Głos powracał do niego zwielokrotnionym echem. Będzie biegł do kompletnego wyczerpania. I będzie śmiać się, póki starczy mu oddechu. Przecież nie miał nic do stracenia.

_Koniec?_


End file.
